Manga Band 60
thumb|left| Naruto und Bee setzen ihren Kampf mit den anderen Jinchuuriki fort, wobei das Hachibi sich schnell dreht und seine Tentakel schwingen lässt, wodurch ein gewaltiger Sturm ausgelöst wird. Währenddessen laufen im Hauptquartier alle aktuellen Informationen zusammen. Die anderen Jinchuuriki liegen am Boden und das Hachibi wendet ein Fuuin-Jutsu an, wobei es viel Tinte spuckt und damit sechs Tintendoppelgänger von Bee entstehen lässt. Die Tinte erstarrt bald und so brauchen sie nur noch die Chakra-Konduktoren zu entfernen. Doch es wirkt nicht, da die Edo-Jinchuuriki alle gleichzeitig in ihre Bijuu-Formen wechseln, wobei jeder in seine eigene Vorstufe zur endgültigen Verwandlung wechselt. Die anderen Jinchuuriki attackieren sofort das Hachibi, doch es weiß sich zu verteidigen. Alle Edo-Jinchuuriki wenden außerdem ihre Attacken auch gegen Naruto an. Zuletzt geht Han in seine vollständige Gobi-Form über und attackiert mit dessen Hörnern das Hachibi gravierend. Tobi greift nach Naruto und will anscheinend sein Seelen-Entfernungs-Jutsu anwenden, doch Kakashi und Gai kommen Naruto zu Hilfe und stellen sich Tobi in den Weg. thumb|left| Sasuke betritt nun das Schlachtfeld. Derweil reden Suigetsu und Juugo darüber, was sie nun tun sollen und Suigetsu beschließt, weiter nach den Katanas in Orochimarus Versteck zu suchen. Kakashi und Gai stehen zwischen Naruto und Tobi und überlegen sich eine Strategie. Das Gobi stürmt auf die beiden zu und Naruto versucht, sich aus dem Korallenbewuchs zu befreien, wobei ihn schließlich Gai befreit. Doch in Wirklichkeit versucht Han, Tobi zu attackieren, doch Tobi lässt Ketten aus seiner Hand wachsen und würgt damit das Gobi. Das Hachibi will Tobi zerquetschen, indem es die Hand, in der Tobi steht, blitzschnell zusammenballt, doch Tobi kann dank seines Entmaterialisierungs-Jutsus einfach durch die Hand gehen. Kakashi und Gai sind verwundert, warum Tobi ein Bijuu gestoppt hat, doch Bee und Naruto haben die Stimme des Gobi gehört, wie es vor Schmerzen klagte. Jetzt redet das Kyuubi mit dem Hachibi, sehr zur Verwunderung von Naruto. Das Kyuubi beschwert sich beim Hachibi über das Verhalten, das ihnen gegenüber von den Menschen an den Tag gelegt wurde und dass, wenn es nach den Schwänzen gehe, er über dem Hachibi stehe. Dieses sagt, dass das Kyuubi immer schon so gedacht hatte und dass er deshalb von Shukaku gehasst wurde. Die anderen Jinchuuriki attackieren, doch auch Kakashi und Gai setzen zum Angriff an, Kakashi mit Raikiri und Gai mit dem sechsten Tor. Drei der Jinchuuriki entgehen ihnen und stürmen auf Naruto zu, der inzwischen zwei Rasengans geformt hat. Kakashi und Gai analysieren, warum keiner der Jinchuuriki Pains Techniken anwendet. Kakashi folgert, dass Tobi bereits weiß, dass sie Kontermethoden zu den Techniken entwickelt haben und dass er darauf so kein Chakra verschwende, da die Kontrolle durch die Augen bereits enorm viel Chakra in Anspruch nehmen würde. Jetzt nehmen Roushi und Utakata in ihre vollständigen Bijuu-Formen. Naruto will Schattendoppelgänger einsetzen, jedoch will Bee dies verhindern. Das Hachibi jedoch erläutert Bee, dass das Kyuubi die Absorption von Narutos Chakra gestoppt hat. Das Kyuubi erinnert sich derweil an Narutos Worte, dass der Besitz eines Bijuus keine so schlechte Sache sei. Währenddessen sondert das Rokubi ein Sekret ab, vor welchem Kakashi Gai warnt, er solle nicht damit in Berührung kommen. Das Hachibi springt weg, doch es wird an einem seiner Tentakel vom Yonbi festgehalten und Naruto fällt runter. Nun droht er, in das geöffnete Maul des Yonbi zu fallen, doch er kann es offen halten, indem er Bijuu-Chakra verwendet, welches ihm scheinbar vom Kyuubi gegeben wird. Trivia *Die Kostüme der Jinchuuriki auf dem Cover dieses Kapitels finden in der Shippuuden Episode 430 Verwendung. thumb|left| Naruto wehrt sich immer noch gegen Yonbis Versuch, ihn zu fressen. Kakashi und Gai bemerken dies und Gai will ihm zu Hilfe kommen, aber Kakashi sagt, dass sie sich vorerst um die restlichen Bijuu kümmern müssten. Kakashi und Gai stürmen los, wobei Gai das Tai-Jutsu Asakujaku und Kakashi das Raiden anwenden. Während sich die nächste Angriffswelle vorbereitet, will das Hachibi Yonbi dazu bringen, von Naruto abzulassen. Das Hachibi redet mit dem Kyuubi und fragt es, ob es Naruto noch einmal sein Chakra leihen könnte. Es erinnert sich an Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, dessen Frau und Kushina Uzumaki. Plötzlich finden sich Naruto und das Yonbi in einem separaten Raum, wobei das Bijuu mit riesigen Ketten gefesselt ist. Das Yonbi nennt Naruto seinen richtigen Namen, welchen es vom Rikudou Sennin persönlich bekommen hat, Son Goku. Son Goku ist erbost über die rüde Verhaltensweise von Naruto und gleichzeitig verwundert über dessen Freundlichkeit und Ehrlichkeit. Jetzt verrät das Bijuu Naruto auch den wahren Namen des Kyuubi, Kurama. Son Goku erzählt Naruto, dass die Menschen die Bijuu nur als Quelle der Macht sehen und sie nicht verstehen, doch Naruto erinnert sich an seine Kindheit und er versteht Son Goku zum Teil. Daraufhin sagt Naruto, dass er ein Jinchuuriki sei und dass auch er einen Namen habe, welchen ihm sein Meister und seine Eltern gegeben haben - Naruto, und dass er es deshalb nicht ertragen könne, dass die Bijuu von jemandem kontrolliert werden, dem es egal ist, wer er ist. Auf die Frage von Son Goku, was Naruto nun mit ihnen vorhabe, antwortet dieser, dass er so sein will, wie es Bee und das Hachibi sind - Freunde. Weiterhin sagt er, dass er schlicht und ergreifend eifersüchtig auf die beiden ist. Zuerst lacht Son Goku Naruto aus, doch dann begreift er, dass dieser Mensch es ernst meint und so lässt der Affenkönig sich überreden, Naruto zu helfen. So sagt er zu Naruto, dass es einen Weg gibt, ihn zu stoppen, wofür Naruto die Ketten, die das Bijuu halten, entfernen muss. thumb|left| Naruto steht Son Gokuu gegenüber. Tobi will Naruto mitsamt Son Gokuu in sich versiegeln. Um zu entkommen wendet Naruto das Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu an, woraufhin Son Gokuu sich übergibt und ihn somit ausspuckt. Dieser hat Naruto zuvor noch gesagt, dass sich der Chakra-Konduktor von seiner Brust zu seinem Hals verschoben hat und dass Naruto ihn herausziehen soll, damit die Chakra-Ketten verschwinden. Naruto ist nun zu dem Konduktor gelangt und will ihn herausziehen, aber Tobi kann eine weitere Kette erscheinen lassen, mit der er Naruto fesseln will. Kurama sagt, dass Naruto sich nicht verändert habe. Jetzt tauchen in dessen Gedanken einige Erinnerungen an Narutos Vergangenheit auf. Einer von Narutos Schattendoppelgängern ist im Inneren Son Gukuus geblieben und in den Sennin Moodo gewechselt, dort will er den Konduktor von innen heraus rausdrücken. thumb|left| Naruto hat es schließlich geschafft, den Chakra-Konduktor aus dem Körper von Son Gokuu zu entfernen. Doch Tobi ist davon unbeeindruckt und die Chakra-Ketten bestehen immer noch. Naruto ist verwirrt und Son Gokuu erklärt, dass der Konduktor nur ein temporärer Bestandteil war, um das Bijuu-Chakra an den mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wiederbelebten Jinchuuriki zu binden. Son Gokuu wird nun vom Gedou Mazou versiegelt und Roushi liegt am Boden. Jetzt transformieren sich auf ein Fingerzeichen Tobis hin alle kontrollierten Jinchuuriki in ihre vollständigen Formen. Kurama wäre bereit, Naruto seine Kraft zu leihen, aber Naruto will ihm zuerst noch für seine Hilfe danken, doch Kurama erwidert, dass er nur Naruto weiter kämpfen sehen wolle. Naruto und Kurama beschließen nun, dass sie beide ihr Chakra verschmelzen. Naruto will nun wieder gegen die fünf Bijuu vorgehen, doch das Hachibi sagt, dass Naruto nun Hilfe braucht. Naruto aber sagt, dass sie beide gemeinsam rausgehen würden. Damit löst Naruto das Siegel auf und will nun mit Unterstützung seines Team-Kollegen, Kurama, kämpfen. thumb|left| Naruto arbeitet jetzt zusammen mit Kurama. Kakashi und Gai haben nun große Probleme, da gleich fünf Bijuu Damas auf sie gerichtet werden. Kakashi will das Kamui benutzen, doch Gai sagt, dass er keine Chance gegen fünf solcher Angriffe gleichzeitig habe und will selbst das achte Tor des Hachimon Tonkou öffnen. Naruto ist nun enorm schnell und schafft es, alle fünf Bijuu Damas abzuwehren und so in die Berge zu lenken. Beim ersten Anblick Narutos glaubt Kakashi zuerst, seinen alten Sensei gesehen zu haben, jedoch wird ihm schnell klar, dass es sich dabei um seinen Schüler handelt. Nun stürmen alle fünf vollständig transformierten Jinchuuriki auf sie zu. Naruto kann nun, ähnlich wie Gaara und Bee, Kurama hinter sich entstehen zu lassen und er selbst befindet sich an der Oberfläche. Naruto hat einen Schattendoppelgänger erschaffen und will nun mit diesem herausfinden, wo sich die Chakra-Konduktoren in den Körpern der Bijuu befinden. Kurama wirft ein, dass die Zeit für die Aufrechterhaltung des gegenwärtigen Zustands begrenzt ist, da ihre Verbindung noch nicht vollständig aufeinander abgestimmt sind. Kurama und Naruto stürzen sich nun auf das Shichibi, doch da kommt Rokubi und verschluckt regelrecht Kuramas Faust, wodurch er von links angreifbar ist, was auch das Sanbi sogleich ausnutzt, indem es sich wie ein Gürteltier zusammenzurollt und Naruto angreift. Dies wird jedoch von Bee und Hachibi verhindert, welcher auch den anschließenden Angriff durch das Gobi kontern kann. Jetzt greift das Nibi an, doch Kurama schleudert das Rokubi gegen das Bijuu und befreit so zugleich seine Faust. Narutos Doppelgänger, der sich im Sennin Moodo befindet, hat nun die Positionen aller Chakra-Konduktoren an den Körpern der Bijuu entdeckt. Tobi zwingt nun die Bijuu dazu, ein gemeinsames riesiges Bijuu Dama zu erschaffen. Naruto will dies kontern, indem er dieselbe Menge an Chakra aufwendet, um dagegen anzukommen. thumb|left| Naruto hat es geschafft, das große gemeinsame Bijuu Dama der Bijuu erfolgreich mit eigenem zu kontern. Jetzt greifen viele Bijuu-Chakra-Arme die anderen Jinchuuriki an und Naruto hat so alle Chakra-Konduktoren gefunden. Als Naruto sie alle gleichzeitig entfernen will, verlinken sich die Gedanken aller Bijuu und deren Jinchuuriki. Yagura bedankt sich im Namen aller Jinchuuriki bei Naruto, doch diesem kommen die Tränen, da er glaubt, dass es Yagura aufgrund seiner Größe und seines schmächtigen Aussehens noch viel schwerer ergangen sein muss als ihm. Das Gespräch artet so aus, dass Naruto nicht auf Yagura hört, wie es Son Gokuu den anderen bereits gesagt hat. Es folgt eine Rückblende zur Zeit, als Son Goku den anderen von Naruto und seiner Befreiung erzählt hat. Jetzt stellen sich die restlichen Jinchuuriki und Bijuu Naruto vor: Yugito Nii mit Matatabi, Yagura mit Isobu, Han mit Kokuou, Utakata mit Saiken und Fuu mit Choumei. Jetzt erinnern sich die Bijuu an ihre Kindheit, wo sie alle vereint um den Rikudou Sennin sitzen, der ihnen seine letzten Worte gibt: "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokuu, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama... ihr werdet für immer vereint sein, auch wenn ihr getrennt seid. Denn eines Tages werdet ihr wieder Eins sein." Naruto entfernt in der Realität jetzt alle Chakra-Konduktoren restlos. Tobi versiegelt mittels Chakra-Ketten die Bijuu im Gedou Mazou wie auch vorhin schon mit Yonbi. Naruto ist wieder in seiner normalen Form und erklärt, dass sich schon einiges verändert hat, da er nun ihre Namen kennt und sie ihm einige Dinge beigebracht haben. thumb|left| Naruto steht Tobi gegenüber und bemerkt, dass dieser nichts von den echten Namen der neun Bijuu weiß. Währenddessen reden Kakashi und Gai darüber, dass sie wohl nun alt geworden sind, was Kakashi jedoch verneint. Tobi fragt sich, woher Narutos plötzliche Stärke kommt und schlussfolgert, dass es für ihn dennoch nichts ändert. Im Hauptquartier wird man derweil aufmerksam, dass Naruto mit dem Kyuubi-Chakra Tobi zurückdrängt. Jetzt befiehlt Shikaku Inoichi, sämtlichen alliierten Shinobi den Befehl zu geben, sich zu Naruto & Co. zu begeben, um sie zu unterstützen. Narutos Freunde auf dem Schlachtfeld denken nun an ihn und an die Fortschritte, die er gemacht hat. Die Shinobi auf dem Weg zu Naruto hinterlassen Unmengen an Fußspuren, doch es findet sich eine ganz besondere Spur, die von Sasuke. thumb|left| Karin befindet sich in einer Zelle, wo sie von zwei Shinobi beobachtet wird, wie sie mit einem Porträt von Sasuke redet, wobei sie es zuerst zerstören will, da dieser versucht hatte, sie zu töten, andererseits liebt sie Sasuke noch immer und so kann sie das Porträt nicht beschädigen. Doch Karin hat nur so getan, als wäre sie, wie einst Juugo, schizophren, in Wirklichkeit hat sie im Porträt einige Ausbruchswerkzeuge versteckt. Derweil verraten einige Vögel Juugo, dass nicht weit von ihnen entfernt ein Krieg tobt. Juugo und Suigetsu beschließen, dass sie Sasuke in einem anderen Versteck von Orochimaru suchen werden. Juugo fragt jetzt Suigetsu, warum dieser in diesem Team sei, worauf Suigetsu antwortet, dass es seine Natur sei, Dinge entzweizuschneiden, dass er wohl der einzige normale Shinobi von ihnen sei und dass es sinnlos ist, sich mit Juugo zu unterhalten, da dieser nur sinnlose Kommentare liefert. Juugo verliert daraufhin die Kontrolle, geht in seine partielle Juin-Transformation über und attackiert Suigetsu. Doch durch seine spezielle Fähigkeit geht Juugos Schlag durch ihn durch und zerstört einen Teil der Wand. Durch das Loch in der Wand findet Suigetsu den geheimen Raum von Orochimaru. In diesem findet er eine Schriftrolle, und mit der Information darin, wie er glaubt, kann man die Kontrolle über den Krieg gewinnen. Suigetsu beschließt, dem mittlerweile wieder ruhigen Juugo seinen Ausrutscher zu verzeihen. Die beiden beschließen, die Schriftrolle Sasuke zu geben. Dieser steht nun einigen weißen Zetsus gegenüber. Diese sind verärgert, dass Sasuke sich auf dem Schlachtfeld befindet. Sasuke aktiviert nun sein permanentes Mangekyou Sharingan und danach sein vollendetes Susano'o, mit welchem er auch gleich die Zetsus tötet. Jetzt verwendet Sasuke ein Gen-Jutsu, um von einem weißen Zetsu Informationen über die aktuellen Geschehnisse zu bekommen. Nachdem dieser Sasuke davon erzählt hat, dass gerade ein Krieg herrscht und sie hinter Killerbee und Naruto her sind, beschließt Sasuke, diesen zu finden und zu töten. Abschließend sagt Sasuke noch in Gedanken an seinen Bruder, dass er sich immer schneller an seine neuen Augen gewöhne. Gleichzeit sieht man Itachi, der unterwegs zu einem unbekannten Ziel ist. thumb|left| Die fünf Kage kämpfen immer noch gegen Madara Uchiha und sind vewundert, dass Kabuto Yakushi es durch diesen geschafft hat, sogar die Blume des Mokuton: Kajukai Kourin zu erschaffen. Mei Terumii warnt die anderen, den Blütenstaub nicht einzuatmen. Plötzlich erhebt sich Madaras Susano'o und attackiert sie. Daraufhin greift Madara mit Katon: Gouka Messhitsu an, welches Mei Terumii mit einem Suiton-Jutsu kontern will, jedoch werden die Kage durch das Einatmen des Blütenstaubs der Blume des Urwaldes betäubt. Oonoki denkt nun an seine Vergangenheit als er noch ein Kind beim ersten Tsuchikage war. Die beiden reden über den Willen, der in jedem von ihnen innewohnt und Oonoki erinnert sich anschließend an seinen Kampf gegen Madara. Plötzlich erhebt sich Oonoki und wendet ein riesiges Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu an. Jetzt sieht man, dass Madara das Gesicht des ersten Hokage Hashirama Senju auf seiner Brust trägt und dass dies der Grund sei, warum er das Mokuton nutzen könne. Andernorts wandert Sasuke immer weiter, als er plötzlich seinen Bruder über ihn springen sieht. Kategorie:Manga